There are many available products for dispensing fragrance (e.g. air fresheners) both in private homes and also in public facilities, for instance restrooms in restaurants. These products are typically provided as a spray dispenser, where the user needs to operate the dispenser every time in order to release the fragrance. Such usage of the dispenser is not convenient, especially in public facilities, since the user is required to look for the dispenser and manually operate it. Additionally, as some dispensers have different mechanical operation of the dispensing mechanism, the user wastes some time in figuring out how to operate the fragrance dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,845 describes a fragrance dispensing mechanism, powered by electrical means, that is coupled to the flushing mechanism of a toilet and actuated every time the water level inside the toilet tank drops below a certain level. Such devices require a technician (such as a plumber) to preinstall the fragrance dispenser for each toilet tank. Furthermore, if batteries are present in the device then there is a need for a routine replacement.
There is therefore a need for a fragrance dispensing apparatus that can be easily coupled to a toilet by any user, without the need of tampering with the toilet tank, such that automatic fragrance dispensing is enabled, without any electrical installation or battery replacement.